The invention is based on a quick-action chuck.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 10109490 A1, a quick-action chuck of this generic type for a power tool is known which has a control device for controlling locking devices which serve to absorb a chucking reinforcement force. The quick-action chuck has an axially displaceable actuating element, which is coupled with a pivotably supported knob of the control device. If the actuating element is displaced rearward, in an axial direction remote from a receptacle region of the quick-action chuck, the knob is pivoted, as a result, via a transmission means, a nonpositive-engagement connection for absorbing the chucking reinforcement force is brought about between the locking devices, embodied by cup springs, and a base body of the quick-action chuck.